Now You Tell Me
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Girls have been disappearing. So when Kana has her first date Rikuo can't help but feel worried for her safety. RikuoKana


**Now You Tell Me**

**Summary**** – Girls have been disappearing. So when Kana has her first date Rikuo can't help but feel worried for her safety. RikuoKana**

**This is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fic. I finished watching the anime a few weeks ago but I know of a few events in the manga so Kana knows about both of Rikuo's forms. I prefer Kana over Tsurara, she's too jealous and clingy for me. Yura would come in second for him and Tsurara falls last.**

-v-

It was Friday, only hours before the students and faculty were dismissed for the weekend. Swarms of teenagers flooded the halls as the lunch bell rang. Kana stopped at her locker to deposit her books. The mass of bodies thinned into an almost barren hallway. Her friends were already heading out the doors to a picnic table outside. Tsurara was walking closely to Rikuo and the brunette female sighed.

She noticed the two seemed quite close, perhaps closer than Kana realized. Of course, the yuki onna knew Rikuo longer than she did although she only discovered that little detail a few years ago after she learned her brown haired best friend and the white and black haired yokai with crimson eyes was indeed the same person. In truth she had feelings for both halves, but it became easier when her feelings were no longer divided between two individuals. Over the few years since then she found herself liking him more but the female ayakashi was always close, never once leaving his side for the slightest moment.

They never announced it publicly and Kana came to the conclusion that they were dating. It just sort of evolved she guessed. So she kept her distance, standing a few feet away to respect the boundaries between friends. _'Just friends,' _she sighed. There was no way she could compete against a yokai. She was a plain human with no onmyoji skills or extraordinary looks. If she was in danger she couldn't defend herself with shikigami like Yura was able to summon or have any special abilities that came from an ancient bloodline.

By the time she walked outside she saw all of her friends sitting at their usual picnic table with either home brought meals or cafeteria made food. The bright and sunny day was expected during this time of year as high school graduation was coming up. Everyone started laughing at something Kiyotsugu said, probably something along the lines of his fascination for the supernatural beings he's been hunting as a hobby. Even after he found out Rikuo was one his interest in the creatures never wavered.

Chocolate colored orbs landed on the two yokai in the group, Tsurara sitting close to the third heir before she shook her head to clear her thoughts in an attempt to get rid of the disappointment she felt for being too slow.

"Kana!" the ever boisterous voice of Kiyotsugu cried, waving her over as if she couldn't find them. Everyone else turned in her direction as she approached. She sat at one end of the table and pulled out her bento box. "Alright everyone, as you all know graduation is coming up. I say we all plan one last big Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol event!" His enthusiasm made the group groan.

Maki mumbled, "Yura was lucky when she got to move back to Kyoto when she did…"

"Hey!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed but was ignored.

"Yeah," Torii replied, "I'm still not a fan of every yokai out there. I can only handle a select few (1)."

"I'm with Torii," Maki agreed.

"Oh, come on!"

"Can't we do something that's safer?" Shima piped up. "I'd rather be out of harms' way."

"Come on! None of you had anything to do tonight," their leader of paranormal investigations proclaimed.

"Actually, I do." Kana confessed.

Kiyotsugu looked stricken. "You said you weren't busy."

"I wasn't, until before last class started."

"So are you going to tell us what your newly developed plans are?" the older boy inquired expectantly, crossing his arms in mock disappointment.

"I have a date tonight," she announced lowly. Kana wanted to hide. Though she still has feelings for Rikuo she had to move on. It's not like he was single anyway so there was no point in hoping for something that wasn't bound to happen.

The girls around her began pushing for details and the identity of her date. Even with her present feelings she couldn't help but blush slightly. "Yamamoto Kenji," she answered.

"No way!" Torii and Maki replied together. A majority of the girls in the school wanted to go on dates with him because he was such a likable guy who got along with everyone. Despite Kenji's popularity among other students he didn't ask girls out often and he participated in a few sports.

"Where are you going?" the blonde teen pressed.

"I'm not sure."

"You're going to have to tell us everything afterwards," Torii told her.

"Sure," Kana smiled at them. She never seen them so excited about news like this before, most of the time they had been pretty mellow when it came to the topic of boys.

"Man I knew I should have signed up for sports." Shima whined. "Chicks dig the athletes."

Kiyotsugu grinned and patted his dismayed friends back enthusiastically, "Not to worry Shima, the ladies love a man who studies ayakashi too!"

His shoulders slumped, "I'd rather have a safe profession…"

"I suppose I'll let you have the night off then Kana," Kiyotsugu missed Shima's statement. "But don't get used to getting freebee's when we have so little time before we part and go our separate ways." Kana couldn't stop her lips from turning upward.

While his friends talked Rikuo had a hard time wrapping his mind around the brunettes evening. His life turned hectic since his battle with Hagoromo Gitsune and Nue and then he became the next heir of the Nura clan. Fortunately he was able to convince his grandfather to let him complete high school, when he would be seventeen, before he focused solely on his family. Graduation was only a few short weeks away before he and his friends would be spread out and it would most likely be a while before they saw each other again with contradicting schedules. And now, to hear that the girl he began to like was about to claimed by another guy before he even had the chance to speak to her before she went off to the University.

Lunch was over far too soon and students grabbed their empty bento boxes, shuffling through the doors to their lockers for next periods books. Kana was among the first to leave before Rikuo had the chance to pull her aside and talk to her about another pressing issue.

"Master Rikuo are you coming?" the yuki onna in disguise halted in her steps when she noticed his still figure.

"Yeah…" he'd have to wait.

-v-

By the time the school bell rang for dismissal for the weekend the mass of teenagers filed out to enjoy the next few days of freedom. Some with backpack strapped to their backs on textbooks in their arms. Kana exited the building with her homework tucked away in her bag slung over her shoulder. She had a few hours until her date so she thought she'd get an early start on her assignments. With any luck she could finish it before the day ended.

"Kana!" the familiar voice called out to her, she stopped for Rikuo to catch up while he waved at her. It didn't take him long until he was at her side they continued walking. "So what time is your date with Kenji?"

"Eight," she answered.

"Kana," his voice turned serious and she turned her chocolate orbs onto him, "I'm going to be honest with you. I don't feel good about you going out at night. You've heard about the girls who disappeared, right?" The girl nodded slowly. For the last few weeks girls were vanishing in almost thin air and by the time Rikuo or any of the other Nura yokai arrived there was no trace of the culprit. Even the bodies had yet to surface. Karasu Tengu was going crazy thinking about it. The third heir told his human friends, especially the girls that it would be safer for them to stay indoors with the unknown stranger lurking around. Unsuspecting teenaged females were its target.

"I'm sorry Rikuo," the girl apologized, "but I can't cancel now. That would be rude."

"Then reschedule." The boy wasn't backing down; her well-being was his top concern right now and if something happened to her…he shook the thought away. "Until this yokai is caught I don't want you outside after dark."

He was speechless with the look of anger she gave him. "Then find him before my life is at risk, I'm not canceling." She answered firmly. "Goodbye, Rikuo." She dismissed him in a sharp tone and stormed off.

The half breed was left behind stumped with the sudden outburst the usually calm and kind young woman expressed at him. His worry for her only increased with her when he failed to dissuade her from her evening out. Before he could think any farther his childhood friend and attendant ran out of the school building. "Master Rikuo! I told you not to leave and that I would be right out!"

"Sorry yuki onna," he apologized when she reached him.

Her large blue eyes, in her human form, stared at him. "What's wrong?" she could see he was bothered by something and she grew concerned.

"It's nothing," he started walking home. It would be a busy night if it meant keeping Kana safe.

During their trek to the Nura manor Tsurara realized just how angsty her master had become and everyone immediately noticed the change in the third heir the moment they arrived home from school as well. The first thing he did was search for Karasu Tengu to send out a few scouts out to search for any signs of the yokai that has successfully evaded them for many nights. When he was asked why he was dispatching their forces out early the only reply he gave was that one of his friends could become a potential target and that tonight they would catch the scum that dared hunt its prey in Nura territory. Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru and Sasami were given orders to keep an eye on Kana until he arrived to take over.

A few hours later when the sky turned dark brown hair mixed into white and black and his eyes became crimson. The wait was over as his stronger half took over. This way he could protect Kana from the danger that lurked in the shadows night brought. He seized the opportunity to gaze at the full moon overhead, shining so brilliantly with its extravagant silver glow hoping that with its light would deter the being responsible for the multiple disappearances and that assist in his capture before Kana became one of those victims. "Rikuo," the young man remained where he was on under the porch awning waiting for his grandfather to stand next to him.

The red orbs of his night form conveyed that he was impatient at the moment. "What is it, old man? I have somewhere to be." His deep voice rumbled.

"Yes, I know," Nurarihyon breathed. "You have a friend who's roaming around the city tonight despite your warning for her stay home."

"Get to the point, I'm busy," he growled. Rikuo was just about to go check on Kana when his grandfather stopped him.

Nurarihyon scrutinized his grandson carefully, noting that he was more irritable than usual and everyone was well aware of his foul mood. He was greatly disturbed and with the amount of security for his friend it proved there was something boiling beneath the surface. Although he could understand that the yokai at large was a problem and the Nura clan doesn't take too kindly when the people within their domain are being attacked. Protecting humans was a new goal for the clan and they were going to enforce it. However the actions of his heir he had the suspicion that this girl meant a little more to his grandson than a mere friend. It also brought questions concerning his and the yuki onna's relationship.

'_Kids these days,' _the elder thought. He'd just have to see how things played out; Rikuo was his grandson after all. An answer never came and the younger man decided he wasted enough time. The longer he lingered the more danger Kana would be in.

-v-

For her first date she had a good time. Kenji volunteered to walk her home after the movie they just watched stating that he couldn't stomach the idea if something bad were to happen to her if he left her alone. Upon voicing his concern she recalled the earlier words she exchanged between herself and Rikuo rang in her head. She felt like she should have listened to him now that it was about ten thirty but when he tried to convince her to postpone her evening she snapped. How dare he try to tell her what she should do even if there was a creep lurking around at night! He took his girlfriend out so why shouldn't she go out. She suppressed a sigh when the immediate answer was obvious. _'I'm not a powerful yokai... I can't protect myself when I'm attacked.' _ She thought of several occasions where he saved her. Now she felt bad by how she treated him only hours ago. _'I should apologize to Rikuo. He was only looking out for me. Some great friend I am…'_

Her male companion noticed her gloomy expression. "You didn't have a good time?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He was cute with short black hair and blue eyes with a tan complexion. Kenji wasn't wearing anything too showy; he was dressed in a blue t-shirt and black dickie pants and black converse.

"Huh?" she snapped her head up and caught the look he gave her. "Oh, no! I had a great time! Sorry to make you think I didn't." Kana smiled brightly before she explained. "I was thinking of something else." She was able to distract herself from the afternoons' conversation by staying busy with homework and throughout the date, but now her mind was wandering.

"I see," he paused for a second. "So…what are your plans after graduation?"

"I'm going to attend Tokyo University to become a doctor."

"Seems like you have your life figured out. Good luck with your success, Kana. I've been awarded an academic scholarship and I'll attend a university, I have no idea what kind of career I want." He confessed shyly scratching his neck.

"Seriously?" Kana asked. "I thought you were planning to become a professional in one of the sports you play."

"That's just some speculation from the other students," he stated before he sighed. "There are so many fields I'm interested in; I can't decide which to go after, even after all the trips to the career advisor." When she laughed it caused his lips to upturn. While they were engaging in pleasant conversation they were oblivious to the dark silhouette tailing them for several blocks.

Once they reached a less populated area with few pedestrians it happened in the blink of an eye. Kenji was rendered unconscious by a hard blow to the brick wall of one of the buildings. He wasn't given a moment to react. Before Kana could cry his name she found herself being dragged into the dark alley with a large hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"My, my aren't you a pretty one," a husky male voice breathed in her ear. Terrified brown eyes shifted to her left were the head of her assailant rested against hers. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her midsection, trapping her limbs to her side and his semi-muscular build with his right hand still silencing her cries for help. Naturally she was fighting within his grasp.

The man chuckled, clearly amused by her struggle. "Don't worry my dear," he replied sinisterly which intensified her panic, "nothing bad will happen to you...yet…"

'_Why didn't I listen to Rikuo?' _she chided herself. Tears were beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes, recalling her tone with her concerned childhood friend. She gasped when she felt wounds being inflicted upon her skin the pain felt like paper cuts – quick and the stinging came shortly after.

"Now be still," one of his long fingers trailed up her neck from her exposed collarbone. His lips brushed the side of her face and she unsuccessfully flinched away from his touch when they parted and she felt his tongue graze her skin.

It was during this momentary distraction when her assailant was attacked. The brunette was safely in her saviors arm with his other extended with his re-forged Nenekirimaru pressed against the intruders' throat. He became smug when he recognized the red eyes glaring at him. "Nura Rikuo, I wasn't expecting you so soon." The newcomer was good looking with deep blue eyes and light blonde hair which probably assisted him in luring the missing girls away.

Kana was pushed gently behind the white haired yokai serving as a barrier between her and the enemy. "You're causing trouble in my territory," he stated coldly.

"I would have announced my arrival sooner but I got distracted," Kana cringed when he smirked at her. She stepped more behind Rikuo, his height and build effectively blocking his view.

"Stand back, Kana," Nura's voice rumbled lowly. She obeyed, stepping back to check on her unconscious date. Fortunately Kenji's condition was fine other than a bump on the head and a headache when he wakes up. She could hear the two ayakashi males dueling but she refused to look over her shoulder.

Some time later she heard footsteps fall instep behind her, "Kana." Rikuo knelt beside her side and pulled Kenji's body up standing full height. Small specks of blood trailed up the girls arms where the now dead man's fingernails pierced her flesh. He searched the rest of her form for injuries, seeing none he noticed her clothing, different from the usual school uniform. She chose to dress casually with a pair of white capris with a yellow spaghetti strap tank-top with ruffles on the front and back of the material along the neckline and a light pink dress coat to fight off a chilly night and pink slip on shoes.

"Master Rikuo!"

Several voices called out his name. Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Tsurara appeared and the later saw just how close Kana and her master were, her face twisted in jealousy. Kana noticed the yuki onna's sour expression before she took a large step back from her long time crush. Rikuo blinked at her, oblivious to both women's emotions. Pushing the confusion he felt aside he turned to Aotabo, "Would you take Kenji home?" he gestured to teenaged boy he had hanging off his shoulders.

"Of course," the large monk replied with a bob of his head taking the boy from his master.

"Seems we missed the party," Kubinashi said when he and the others found the body slowly disappearing further in the alley.

"I'd like you to patrol the city again," the third heirs request startled everyone. Seeing their confusion he answered. "I want to make sure that he was acting alone. I'm going to take Kana to Zen."

The three men responded obediently before vanishing from sight, Aotabo left with Kana's unconscious boyfriend after being told his home address. Tsurara stayed behind still boiling at the idea of leaving her master and her rival alone without supervision. Rikuo perceived the blue, black and white haired ayakashi was still present. "Why haven't you left yuki onna?"

She gasped in anger when she heard the question slip passed his lips and she stormed off with her back slightly hunched and mumbling incoherent grumbles. Once again her weird mood further confused Rikuo and he was wondering if it was a woman thing or just her. Focusing on the issue that needed to be taken care of first the tall yokai met chocolate brown eyes with crimson ones before being scooped up in his arms bridal style. "H-Hey! Put me down Rikuo!" Kana cried, feeling her cheeks burn pink but realized how wrong it was for him to be carrying her like this even though to her it felt so right. She thought back to Tsurara and how she must feel with her boyfriend tending to another girl. "I can walk…" she murmured, trying to convey how desperate she was to be out of his grasp. He ignored her and soared through the air. A steady heartbeat pulsed in her.

Before she knew it they were in the yard of his home where he placed her on her feet and lead her forward. Yokai of all shapes and sizes stopped, welcoming their lord and staring with curious eyes at his visitor. Kana felt herself shrink back even though she's been here several times. _'I should be used to them now,'_ she thought as she was lead farther into the manor.

"Zen," Rikuo called when he entered a room where he found Zen and a few other important yokai, Nurarihyon included.

"Rikuo," the poison type got up and clasped a hand on his shoulder. Zen's eyes shifted to the girl his brother brought in and Kana felt nervous under his gaze and every other one that fell on her.

"I need you to check her wounds." Four years later and some of the board members of the Nura stubbornly held to the belief that both races shouldn't mingle and were still skeptical of the third heirs' decision to let his few human friends visit the manor on occasion, though they weren't as often as before Hagoromo Gitsune's attack in Kyoto. Kiyostugu was perhaps the most frequent guest of them all, but he made sure he was welcome instead of his uninvited appearances. Fortunately the board members present kept their opinions to themselves and the ones who would talk were most likely at Bakeneko's restaurant.

Rikuo's words provided a big enough distraction from her discomfort and she turned to him with irritated eyes. She could handle these small injuries. "I'm fine, Rikuo. I can clean them when I get home, where I should have gone instead of you bringing me here against my will." The displeased tone surprised the third heirs' friends meanwhile his grandfather hid a little grin behind his pipe at pretty girl with an attitude. It was time his dear grandson learned how snippy women can be.

"You're already here." The teen stated monotone. "Zen will check for poison."

Kana rolled her eyes but stayed silent in defeat although her expression expressed she wasn't happy about it. "This way," her assigned doctor said, leading her through the shoji doors down outside porch.

A few seconds later Nurarihyon asked, "It's over?" He was given a short nod of confirmation before his only grandchild exited just as quickly as he came. No one else dared say a word in regard of their young masters' guest.

In another corner of the compound Zen finished dressing the wounds on Kana's arms with gauze bandages. The teenage girl stayed quiet staring at the little medicine pot yokai on the mat on the floor she sat upon. "Fortunately there was no poison in those cuts," the light haired ayakashi said. He studied her throughout the treatment. She was quite calm. "Those won't take long to heal, especially with the medicine I used."

She could feel the cooling sensation of the salve working into her skin and the firm press of the bandages on her arms. "Thank you," Kana smiled a kind grateful smile when she caught his red eyes in hers. "I can feel it working already. I don't think I'll find anything of this quality when I attend medical school."

Zen showed her some interest, "You want to become a doctor?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah."

"Good luck in your studies," he and Kana stood up at the same time and walked through the open door.

"Thank you, and thanks again for the bandages." With one last smile she turned around and walked off in search of her kidnapper. The wind blew through her hair and cherry blossoms danced in the air. Once she rounded the corner of the ever in bloom Sakura tree came into full view. It was always a beautiful sight to behold against the dark expanse of sky with twinkling stars and the large sliver moon cascading the pink petals in a gorgeous glow. Resting in one of its branches was her childhood friend in all his breathtaking yokai glory. He looked so stunning there with the elegant flowers falling around him.

Grass crunched beneath her feet stopping in front of the small pond. Rikuo tilted his head in her direction having been aware of her the moment she appeared. "Thank you, Rikuo, for earlier." Next thing she knew he was standing right in front of her. Crimson locked onto deep brown. Her feelings were a jumbled mess before she tossed those thoughts away. "I need to get home," she said. "I'm going to be grounded for staying out passed my curfew." She brought her fingers to rub her temples when she felt the signs of a headache.

"So…Kenji?"

"Huh?" her head snapped up, not completely understanding his question.

"You're dating now, aren't you?" Rikuo sounded slightly interested though she thought he looked a little upset by something.

"I don't know. We didn't have a chance to talk about it," she admitted. For some reason he seemed pleased with her answer. "Why?"

This was the first time she saw a light blush spread across his cheeks. Sure the brown haired boy got flustered easily but witnessing his more composed side embarrassed was a different story entirely since this was the first occurrence. "Because I was working up the nerve to ask you out," he answered; his tone was lower than usual. Kana stared at him in surprise.

"But you're already dating Tsurara," she stated.

His discomfort passed and he looked at her intensely, "Who told you that?" Behind him Kappa's head popped out of the water and observed quietly, having already heard their conversation the moment Kana arrived.

The human female shrank back, "No one, I just came to that conclusion because you two are always together. She's always so close to you and you weren't bothered by her proximity I thought you started dating." She confessed. "So I decided I'd go on a date since you and Tsurara were together. That's why I got mad earlier, because you could go out and I couldn't because of the disappearances." He listened to every word and watched every movement she made. Apparently his feelings weren't one-sided after all.

She was scooped up by the tall white haired yokai. "If we don't get you home I'll never get a date."

"Put me down," Kana demanded as Rikuo sped through the yard passing by yuki onna, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Kubinashi through the gate. They heard their master chuckle at the girls startled intakes of breath.

Tsurara's golden orbs narrowed in jealousy, "Master Rikuo!" Aotabo's foot was once again in the wrong place forced to endure an angry stomp from a very furious snow woman. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with her!"

"Calm down yuki onna," Kubinashi said, eyes scanning the large monk nursing his injured foot. As the female ayakashi continued to vent about the indecency of her master and that girls' relationship and the three men's failed attempts to pacify her with reassuring words they missed the first heirs' presence.

After watching his young grandson interact with his classmate Nurarihyon was glad to finally see Rikuo take an interest in a woman. It seemed he had a preference for human females just as he did with Yohime. Even with the curse Hagoromo Gitsune placed on him four hundred years ago broken human blood may still play a huge factor in the bloodline of the Nura clan for another generation. For now the old head would have to wait to see what future was in store for the Nura.

-v-

**1) I made it so everyone in the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol know that Rikuo and Tsurara are yokai. I don't think they actually know in the manga, right? I haven't been able to read the manga yet.**

**This one-shot turned out to be harder to write than I thought it would. Anyway, this is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic. I hope the characters aren't too OOC.**


End file.
